Aches and Pains
by Brutal Let Down
Summary: Nick helps sooth Ellis after wrestling with Keith after work. Nellis, Lab summary is lab, Dontlikedontread.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not dead guys, just wanted to put that out there. :P

**(BLD)**

Nick had been reading from his book when Ellis suddenly came stomping up stairs. He hadn't even known he'd gotten home yet, he's supposed to be back half an hour from now- But as Nick glanced over at his alarm clock, it seemed Ellis arrived right on time. _He'd_ been the one to lose track. He shrugged it off, going back to his book, pushing back into the pillows he laid atop of.

When Ellis came into the room, he sighed, throwing down his hat on the night stand. By the sound of _that,_ Nick could tell something had happened at work, and by the lack of verbal complaint, he could tell it also had something to do with Keith.

He'd complain all day about a bad customer, but if it had been something Keith had done, he'd be as silent as a church mouse until Nick couldn't take it anymore and asked. He hadn't so much as greeted Nick when he plopped down on the bed next to him. He furrowed his brows as he rest the book on his chest. Ellis sat up as Nick did with a hand pressing firmly to his chest, as if protecting his breast, looking very agitated.

"What's wrong, Sport?" Nick finally asked after a long moment of continual silence, placing his book over on the nightstand.

Ellis sighed, running a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes, "Its nuthin, really. Me'n Keith just got to wrestlin there at the end'a the day." Subconsciously, his hand rubbed at his breast, as if soothing it.

Nick raised a brow, "What'd he do to you? He body slam-" "Naw, naw, nuthin like that he just…" Ellis had interrupted Nick's interrogation, his hand taking on a slow circular motion over the same breast. "He kinda…twisted my nipple." He finally confessed, a bit embarrassed by the looks of the small blush and sudden glance off to his left, away from Nick's accusing eyes.

But instead of a snarky remark, or gruff chuckle like he'd been expecting, he felt a warm hand over his own, guiding it away as the other worked to pull Ellis' shirt up, "Le'me see." Nick instructed shortly. Ellis looked back to Nick, seeing if he was truly concerned, or perhaps intrigued to see how 'good' of a job Keith had done… But when he saw the slight pinch in his eyes, Ellis knew Nick was concerned.

So, he quickly lifted his shirt, revealing a perked, reddened nipple that looked highly agitated and swollen.

"He got me pretty damn good…" Ellis complained as he stared down at it, not at all liking the fact that he'd even allowed it to happen. He thought he'd had Keith good in that head lock, but he just hadn't been expecting him to give him a damn purple nurple.

Nick made a hissing sound, "Ooh… That looks bad." He spoke in sympathy and then gently ghosted his fingertips over the sensitive flesh, causing Ellis to shiver in a mixture of slight pleasure, but mostly pain.

"I'm gonna get some ice, you sit tight." Nick soon got out of bed, heading for the door, "Hopefully that'll bring the swelling down." And he was gone.

Ellis sighed, staring back down at his chest. He'd gotten twisted by Keith before, and sure, they've always hurt, but not as bad as this one had. It'd been so bad right after that Ellis quit wrestling altogether and grabbed himself, holding back a cry of pain. He'd kicked Keith right in the sheen though, and that had probably gotten his message across as he angrily stomped to his truck.

Nick was soon returning to the bedroom, a hand cloth in one hand and a small cup of ice water in the other.

"I thought you were just gettin ice." Ellis spoke up as Nick began to climb back on the bed, crawling on his knees to the mechanic.

"I'm thirsty." He told him, and as if to prove his point, he took a sip from the cup. Ellis only rolled his eyes and took his shirt off fully, tossing it over to the closet. Once Nick had situated back beside Ellis, sitting cross legged, he sighed, setting the cup on the nightstand then dabbed the cloth into it.

Ellis watched, dubious, but silent. Even though Ellis usually didn't like it, Nick was usually right in his actions, so he didn't bother in protesting. Besides, he knew the ice would bring down the swelling just as Nick had said, but it would also have an alternate, embarrassing effect. His nipples were always sensitive, in pleasure and pain.

He swallowed the dryness in his throat as he leaned back, letting Nick hover over him slightly with the cloth stretched over his pointer finger so he could lightly dab at the reddened nipple. Ellis hissed, biting his lip soon after as a chill ran up his spine.

Of course, Nick didn't think anything of Ellis' reaction, too steady working at his nipple.

Soon though, Nick pulled away, leaning back into the bed, "How's it feel?" he asked, finally glancing up at the mechanic.

But seeing Ellis with his eyes shut tight, biting harshly at his lip wasn't what he was expecting. One eye peeked open, a blush rapidly growing across his nose and cheeks, "Don't look at me like that…" he whined, turning away from Nick, who had been smirking.

"Hey, come'ere…" Nick let his hand rest on Ellis' bared chest as he leaned in, waiting till Ellis turned back, hesitantly, before he kissed him, "Why didn't you tell me you were enjoying that so much?" he chuckled lightly at the furrow of the brows he got in turn. He came closer and kissed Ellis on the jaw, "I think I like it, though…"

Ellis gave him a "Uh…" but Nick ignored it, letting his lips travel, kissing down his jawline till he reached the juncture where jaw met neck, nibbling lightly. Ellis let a hand drift and settle into Nick's hear, where he began to massage his scalp, lightly humming his appreciation. Nick soon continued, running down his heated neck, sucking lightly, leaving a small trail of affection as he went till he reached his collar bone.

Nick's intent was quickly becoming apparent, and Ellis' breathing was soon picking up, turning into light pants. The gambler let the tip of his tongue trail over the protruding bone, reaching the center where he sucked hard, detaching with an audible suction-like smack. He began to leave more kisses along his pectoral until he finally reached the now wet and cold nipple.

First, he kissed it, the warmth of his lips instantly making Ellis hum, scratching at the back of Nick's neck, right at his hair line. He then lazily dragged his hand over to the opposite nipple where he rubbed at it, lightly, with his pointer and middle finger.

Ellis swallowed, a small moan following after. Nick smirked as he kissed it again, and then brought it into his mouth, sucking on the protrusion lightly, keeping in mind that the nipple was still injured. It made Ellis moan none the less, this time a bit more loudly, his legs suddenly scrunching, knees arching upward.

With the nipple still enclosed around his lips, Nick brushed the tip of his tongue over it, teasingly. Ellis' hand clenched in his hair, a groan leaving him, muffled by bitten lips. If Nick didn't know any better, he'd say he'd been sucking his dick, and not his nipple. Damn.

Nick began to tweak at Ellis' other nipple, raising his head to glance at the panting mechanic, "Does it feel any better?" he asked, innocently.

Ellis shivered, "Yea, Nick… It feels real good." He answered, his hand carding through Nick's hair.

Nick chuckled, going back to the nipple where he let his tongue go flat as he slowly and deliberately ran across it, emitting a sound of arousal as he did so. He raised his eyes to glance at Ellis, and saw him making a very attractive expression. He was obviously turned on, his eyes half lidded and misted, his lips parted as he panted yet Nick wanted to say he was on the verge of growling at him, a certain edge of aggressiveness to his facial expression.

But that's where he ended it, pulling his hand away from his other nipple and sitting back up, wiping at his chin to clean up his own saliva, "I'm glad I could help." He chuckled when Ellis gave him a highly disappointed pout of the lips.

"I think I'm gonna go start dinner now." He commented, leaning close for just a second, long enough to peck Ellis on the lips and began to stand again.

"Actually Nick…" a hand clasping at his forearm stopped him, he first glanced at it, then to Ellis, a brow rising in anticipation.

"While me'n Keith were wrestlin, he uh…" Ellis remaining hand came to his crotch, rubbing at it as he had his chest, where Nick could see a distinctly large tint, "He kicked me in the dick…real bad…" though he'd meant to try and seem serious, a lopsided grin quickly took over his features, a small blush going across the bridge of his nose.

Nick chuckled, hard, crashing back on the bed as his eyes scrunched closed for a moment, "Of course he did. You want me to put some ice on that, too?" he joked, though he wasn't stopping himself as he began to tug at Ellis' work pants, then got to his knees where he situated between Ellis' legs.


	2. Chapter 2

This was originally supposed to just be a oneshot, but a lot of people requested a follow-up on dA, so I just had to :P

**(BLD)**

Ellis was quick to help Nick take his work pants off, kicking a bit and then finally getting them thrown to the floor. It was a little uncoordinated, because the whole while, Ellis had been focused on staring at Nick, and his predatory like hunch he'd adopted over Ellis' body.

It wasn't soon after that Nick practically attacked Ellis through his boxer shorts, palming his stiff erection, squeezing lightly in intervals, "You're right, he _did_ kick you bad…" Nick's eyes went half lidded, his voice falling in octaves drastically as he almost whispered to himself, "Look how swollen it's gotten..." Ellis swallowed, trying to coat his throat in something, so when his inevitable moans made their appearance, he wouldn't have a sore throat later on, only giving a soft hum for now. Nick then began to pull down Ellis' shorts by the legs. As the waist band came to pass over Ellis' cock, he slowed his pulling to let it spring upward, showing off how excited Ellis had already gotten.

He smirked, quickly stripping Ellis the rest of the way so he could put his hands to better use, tossing the boxers away. He wrapped his right hand, the dominate hand, snug around the base, coming into to contact with almost peach like skin. After the apocalypse, Nick quickly came to know that Ellis liked to trim himself, not at all liking the fact that Nick had seen him _down there_ in such a state of being...unkempt. In fact, it had been embarrassing when Nick had pulled down his pants for the first time, in more ways than one.

The Kid made it a point to keep himself in check, routinely taking up the bathroom for an hour to smoothen his body.

But to be honest, though, Nick couldn't care less either way. It just made his job later on more comfortable.

He began to slowly work the _swollen _muscle, pumping with a firm grip that made Ellis shutter. His fingers toyed momentarily, around the ridge of his head, with his slit, all the while, Nick watched as Ellis squirmed lightly, his hips giving a small buck after a more teasing rack of his thumb.

"Nick…" he swallowed, his eyes closing with the motion, "C'mon, now…" He hated it when Nick would tease for too long. He hated to get too worked up and miss out on all the fun it would be to receive a long, thorough, drawn out blow job from his talented lover.

Nick smirked, his eyes traveling up to meet with the mechanic's, though the tilt of his head stayed downward, "Calm down, sweetheart, I'm enjoying myself." He answered back in a low tone, graveled with arousal. It only made Ellis huff, though he moaned there soon after when Nick _squeezed_ right at his head. "Damnit, Nick…" he whined, though it sounded more pleasured than he'd wanted it to.

That's when Nick lowered himself to the mattress, his stomach going flat on the bed, his face close to making contact with Ellis' throbbing erection. His hand still kept its stroking motion steady, but it sped up just a tad bit with Nick's new angle. He grinned, something maliciously looking with the way his brows drew inward, and his teeth bared in just the slightest.

Ellis was both weary and delighted with the look, knowing just what it entailed. Nick was going to make this last as long as he could, because really it wasn't the blow job itself that Nick loved so much. No, he loved to see Ellis hot and sweaty, squirming and trying to desperately hold back from thrusting deeper into his mouth, moaning his name after every other pant that left him.

That sight was worth a mouthful of cum _any_ day.

With that thought, Nick leaned forward, his hand stopping to let his lips push firm kisses to the underside of Ellis' cock, starting from his base. Ellis could hear the small sounds his kisses made, humming deep in the back of his throat as Nick made his way up his length. In between a few kisses, Nick would nip, making Ellis jolt just a bit, twitching in Nick's hand. It wasn't before long that one of Ellis' hands made its way to Nick's head, settling in his soft locks, petting his hand flat. The action made Nick smirk lazily, his body relaxing to the touch, making him all the more confident in his abilities.

Nick began to mouth at Ellis, latching on with cushioning lips as his tongue lathed over what it could, dragging flat over a vein or digging the tip of his tongue over flesh. It made Ellis huff, panting lightly as his eyes sat half lidded, watching Nick contently with a loosened neck. His fingers mindlessly curled in Nick's hair, pulling only lightly with the pleasure.

As Nick pulled back from his teasing, saliva trailed, breaking apart and landing at his slightly reddened lip, making them glossy, an image Ellis couldn't get out of his head if he tried. Nick looked so _erotic _like that, it was mind numbing. As if Nick knew he'd been thinking about it, he glanced up at Ellis as he swept a tongue over his bottom lip, clearing out the excess. It made Ellis groan, his fingers tightening in their curl in Nick's hair, though not enough to detour Nick.

The gambler chuckled under his breath, ducking low to start at Ellis' base before letting his tongue go flat to trail the entire length of his underside.

"Uugghh…" warbled past Ellis' lips, sucking in a breath quickly afterwards. His brows took on a pleading slant as he stared after Nick, wanting him so badly to get on with it, but enjoying the torture too much to do anything about it.

Nick brought his hand that had previously been holding Ellis' erection from the front, so he could manipulate it as he pleased, around the base, holding it firmly before he tipped it slightly in his direction. It gave him more access to the blushing head he could tell was on the verge of weeping. With a certain slowness, Nick let the tip of his tongue circle the head, then licked hard enough in an upward motion on the tip that Ellis' entire cock bounced, making the mechanic moan as if in pain.

Of course, Nick knew otherwise.

He closed his eyes softly before he leaned forward, kissing Ellis right on the head, where his lips could feel a forming wetness. It made him smirk, though he kept placing butterfly kisses to hear Ellis make some noise, tasting his sweet innocence on his lips.

Nick was rewarded with a "Hnn…" that left Ellis in an almost growl as his fingers dug into Nick's scalp, as if to massage it. Nick hummed through his kisses, peeking his eyes open to see a beautifully blushing Ellis, beads of aroused sweat working up on his temples and chest. He was lightly panting and there seemed to be a quiver about him.

Nick's unoccupied hand began to run up Ellis' thigh, his fingers digging into skin possessively, somewhat soothingly, as he lapped at the head once again. It made Ellis whine, his other hand reaching to join with Nick's where it rested at his hip, sitting atop it with gripping fingers.

The small gesture melted Nick's heart a bit, having almost expected. He flipped his hand over, accepting the hold Ellis immediately took of it. It seemed some of Ellis' quivering went away with the touch, though his body still hummed with building pleasure.

The hand that had tilted Ellis' erection let go so it could sink down to lightly graze over Ellis' untouched balls with its palm. It made the mechanic shiver, his body slipping further into the pillows he'd propped up on. The back of his head touched against the head board, and let him relax his shoulders and neck, giving him the perfect angle to watch as Nick slowly devoured him, slowly but surely.

Nick kissed down the side of Ellis' cock, working his way to the small organs where he lightly worked his fingers over.

Soon, his lips took their place, kissing the fleshy organs that tickled him with peach fuzz, and his hand took up the task of beginning to slowly stroke Ellis again. "N-Niiick…" came stuttering from Ellis, making Nick hum in answering. Ellis' hand then tighten in his, accented by the small whine he heard from him there afterward.

Lips toyed at the delicate flesh, lightly tugging at the organs as his tongue would lightly graze over them. The gambler then took one into his mouth, his tongue guiding it along as it went. He got a tremendous shiver for his efforts. He suckled lightly for more of an effect and smirked when Ellis sharply moaned.

He let Ellis fall from his mouth, licking his lips once again, still tasting male arousal lining in his mouth, but couldn't bring himself to hate it. His hand slowed once again in its stroking and Nick was through with his teasing, giving one last kiss to the head before he let it finally slip into his mouth.

"NICK…" left Ellis, his voice wavering in tone, fighting with the urge to force himself all the way in, and keeping himself still, as not to disrupt Nick. His eyes had shut tightly, his fingers pulling harshly at Nick's hair. Nick never minded the hair pulling, so long as it wasn't intentional, but Ellis always felt bad for doing so, so he quickly let up. He panted a little more harshly, his chest heaving with his efforts to keep his blood flowing. He could feel Nick sucking on him, on just his tip, drawing blood there. He whimpered with the throbbing pleasure it caused, Nick's lips feeling so good against his sensitive flesh. "Nick…" he whispered, his eyes stilled closed shut.

In response, Nick hummed lowly, his head beginning to move, bobbing in just the slightest. As he worked at his head, his hand began to stroke the length he hadn't gotten to yet, pausing to _squeeze_ slowly as he stroked upward.

Another throb sent a bit more pre-cum onto Nick's tongue, making him groan in the back of his throat with the pleasure it caused him. He loved to work it out of him like this, making him a little puppet that would moan and twitch and buck with each tug of a string.

Ellis sighed a moan, his head unable to tilt back being pushed up against the head board, "God…"

Nick sunk down an inch on Ellis' length, his sucks drawing out slowly, his cheeks hollowing with the effort. He glanced up to Ellis, giving him a half lidded stare as he sank even lower. Ellis whined, whimpering at the maddeningly wanton look he was given, unable to stop the buck his hips produced. Nick was able to absorb it though, letting Ellis sink further in a bit, his hand only stroking with two wrapped fingers and his thumb. It wasn't before long that Nick stopped stroking entirely and used that hand to reach up, running over soft skin, and tight muscles, gliding over perfect abdominals that he loved to bite and tease.

He could feel Ellis soft breaths tremble on his flesh, his blood hot under his skin. He was so enthralled with his hand he hadn't notice he'd already taken Ellis all the way in, his sucking slowed down a bit. Ellis was panting harshly, a small whine leaving him each time Nick came up on his length with a hard suck. "Niiick…You're killin me…" he begged, his head tossing to the side for a moment as his eyes closed.

Nick's eyes opened and he seemed to finally notice the torture he was putting Ellis through, and he would've smirked if he could. He sped up his bobbing, small slurping sounds leaving with the motion as it got a bit sloppy. His hand found its way up his tommy, stroking him with stretched fingers. He then found the protruding nipple he'd been playing with only moments before and proceeded to roll it between his fingers.

Ellis moaned deeply, the mixed stimulation finally adding together into something more solidly enjoyable besides the never ending teasing Nick put him through.

"Yea, Nick…" left him shakily, his voice low, graveled with pleasure.

It seemed his whole body loosened, the gripping hand clutching on Nick's taking on a caressing pet, rubbing at his knuckles and squeezing in intervals. But his breathing was still ragged, panting audibly. Nick hummed, knowing Ellis was close, he started tweaking at his nipple, pinching lightly rubbing hard with his thumb.

"Ahhh…" left Ellis softly, his brows slanting once again. "Nick…" the hand in his hair began to card through his locks, and as Nick looked up to him, Ellis was looking back, panting and Nick could just see his name on his lips.

Nick pulled off, the hand tweaking at his nipple coming down to stroke the mechanic as he spoke, "You gonna cum for me, Ellis?" he asked, his voice a little horse from having Ellis down his throat.

Ellis whined, "God, yea Nick, hnn… I'm gonna cum… hard-_ahh_..." He answered through moans and pants.

Nick smirked, "Good." Then let Ellis' slicked member from his hand to recapture in his mouth once again. He braced his hand on Ellis' sharp hip to quicken his bobbing, keeping himself steady as he worked him as deep as he would go, touching the back of his throat, lips meeting Ellis' base. That drove Ellis right up the wall, making sharp moans, and Nick distinctly hard a _thump_, and assumed it was Ellis' head as it hit the head board.

Soon, Ellis was gasping, "_Nick_…Baby, I'm close…Baby…_fuck_…" Ellis' hips squirmed, but Nick kept him down with his firm hand.

Ellis groaned, deep, "_Niiick_…"he growled, and Nick felt hot, sticky seed coat his throat and mouth, swallowing quickly to keep from choking. Ellis' hand had clenched hard in his hair as he tried to keep from bucking and hurting Nick with how deep he already was.

Nick moaned, softly suckling Ellis through his orgasm, his hand now soothing up his side. He could hear Ellis' breathing regulate and he felt his body settle once again. Slowly, he let Ellis' softening member slip from his mouth, sighing as he glanced up at Ellis, who looked thoroughly satisfied, half lidded eyes and blushed face smiling almost dazed at him.

"Did I make it feel all better?" Nick asked through a smirk, almost whispering. When Ellis gave him a small quirk of an eyebrow, Nick figured he probably forgot the ongoing joke, making him chuckle, shaking his head, then, "Oh! Yea, ya'did…" Ellis chuckled too when he suddenly remembered, his hands, the one in Nick's hair and the one nestled with the gambler's came together to cup around Nick's face. It made Nick smile, genuinely smile, because every time Ellis came down from a mind blowing orgasm he got all cuddly.

And whether he'd admit it or not, Nick loved it.

He slowly slid up and got to his hands, hovering over Ellis as he crawled up his body, Ellis' hands still on his face while he smiled at him. "I gotta go make dinner soon…" he whispered to him as he leaned down to kiss his young lover, "It's gonna take a while, so I gotta get started here in a little bit." He told him this because he knew Ellis wanted to snuggle with him for awhile, keeping him in the bed for at least an hour until most of the Kid's fuzzies got out of him.

But he was surprised when Ellis only scoffed and tugged him into a half roll, making him practically giggle as he didn't fight it.

"I ain't even in the mood for roast." Ellis mumbled before pulling Nick close by the back of the neck and kissing him, "We can order pizza." He smiled to Nick before kissing down his jaw and neck, nuzzling there for a moment.

Nick chuckled, petting down Ellis' curled head, "Ok, whatever you want Sweetheart." He placed a kiss to the mechanic's head as he allowed himself to tangle their legs together, Ellis' bared legs with Nick's clothed ones.


End file.
